


Seeing Red

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: For the first time in a long time, he saw red.





	Seeing Red

For the first time in a long time, he saw red.

It was the shade of sunsets that he had watched with her (even though he’d seen so many over the past four centuries, each one with her made it all new again).

It was the colour of the apples that she had made sure he eat (despite his protests over Etherious not requiring the same nutrients as humans, she’d paid him no mind).

It was the hue of the roses he’d given her on their first date (a very good suggestion from a meddlesome demoness).

It was the tint of her cheeks whenever he made her flustered (whether with embarrassment, or happiness, or anger).

It was in her favorite hair ribbon, her carnelian eyes when the light hit it just right, her cherished earrings from her mother, and in that muscle named the source of kindness (kindness given to a demon that did not deserve it, though she disagreed).

With her, the world had become red - to where he no longer noticed it.

But  _this_ red _…_ this _red_  was new, and most foul.

So he would force the man that had  _dared to hurt her_  see the same red he did.

The red of blood, as it seeped into the ground.


End file.
